


Coming Out?

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [52]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this short chapter, Ryan invites Sam to join him for a night out with friends.</p><p>
  <i>Ryan grins, his heart skipping a beat in the face of that stunning smile. Sam still takes his breath away. "Yeah," he whispers, then shakes his head a little, trying to focus. "Um. Some of my friends from work are putting together a poker game for tomorrow night. Ordinarily I'd go, but... I wanted to invite you. And then I thought, maybe we should talk about that, first."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out?

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Ryan catches himself singing as he lets himself into Sam's duplex. And that is just bad news for anyone within hearing distance, because music is most definitely not one of Ryan's talents. More self-conscious as he climbs the stairs to unlock the door, he manages to shush himself. But that giddy tune stays bouncing around inside his skull, and he gives his lover a wide smile when he finds him in the living room. "Hey! You're home first," he says, immediately dipping down for a kiss.

"Yeah. We finished up a little early," Sam says, pulling Ryan back down for a second longer, deeper kiss. "Mm. How was your day?"

"Good. Things went pretty smooth, actually." Ryan sits down next to Sam on the couch and lays his hand lightly on Sam's nape, just caressing with his fingertips. "How about yours? I mean, early seems like a good sign."

"It's a great sign. Everything's going really well," Sam says, unable to stop smiling at Ryan. "I was pretty happy they managed to find me something here at all but it's nice to have it be something worthwhile."

Ryan grins, his heart skipping a beat in the face of that stunning smile. Sam still takes his breath away. "Yeah," he whispers, then shakes his head a little, trying to focus. "Um. Some of my friends from work are putting together a poker game for tomorrow night. Ordinarily I'd go, but... I wanted to invite you. And then I thought, maybe we should talk about that, first."

"About what? I love poker."

"Okay." Ryan nods, trying to gather his words -- ones which won't sound as insulting as all hell. "What should I say, do you think? 'Hey, this is my good mate Sam, he's in town working so I brought him along.' Like that?"

Now Sam gets it. Why Ryan wanted to talk. "Sure," he says with a nod. "Is that what you want to say?"

"If that's all right with you," Ryan answers, watching Sam carefully. "I don't think I'm ready to be out yet." This thing they've got going on between them -- Ryan feels like they're still just at the very beginning of it. He wants to keep it close, just for them; the world can wait.

"Yeah, that's fine, whatever you want." It sucks and Sam's a little disappointed, especially since it's just Ryan's mates from work, but whatever makes his lover feel comfortable. He's sure as hell not into forcing him to do anything he doesn't want to.

"Okay." Ryan studies Sam a moment longer, his brows drawing down. "...What do you want?" Maybe he should have asked that earlier.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Sam says with a shrug. "If you're not comfortable coming out to your mates, then you're not comfortable."

"Wait." Alarm flashes through Ryan. He struggles with the urge to climb into Sam's lap, then just gives in to temptation and straddles his lover on the couch. "No. It does matter. I want to know what you want. What you're comfortable with."

"I don't know," Sam says, looking up at Ryan, hands resting on his lover's thighs. "I guess it depends on who's going to be there and how much you trust them. Neither one of us wants to be outed to all of fucking Hollywood."

Ryan shakes his head slowly. "That's not what I'm asking," he murmurs. "Do you want to be out at all?"

"We already are with Eva and our families," Sam says. "I guess I wouldn't mind having a few other people know. I'm proud of our relationship."

"Yeah?" Ryan's smile is shy, his rigid muscles suddenly softening. He trails his fingers down the side of Sam's neck. "I love you," he whispers, leaning in to breathe a kiss over Sam's lips. "I'd be so fucking happy to introduce you as my boyfriend."

"But you said you weren't ready," Sam points out even as he kisses Ryan back.

"I can be ready in the way you said, though. A few select friends, whom we trust to keep our secret." Ryan grins. "Although I can't promise you they won't freak out about meeting _Sam Worthington_ , and that'll have nothing at all to do with us sleeping together."

Sam grins too. "I think I can handle that," he says. "But you're far more talented than I am. They should be awed by working with you."

Ryan snorts. "They're not," he assures his lover; he's not actually going to get into the debate of which of them is more talented, not tonight and not ever, figuring that such a discourse couldn't possibly benefit their relationship. He strokes a fingertip along the sharp line of Sam's cheekbone. "So, cool. I'll tell Pete that I'm bringing a friend tomorrow night."

"And when we get there? How are you going to introduce me?" Sam asks. "Should I keep from touching you? Or..."

"Don't keep from touching me," Ryan replies softly, a grin curving his mouth. "I'll tell them in advance that I'm bringing the guy I'm dating, so they'll have a few hours to absorb that. The shock of discovering it's you, well..." he shrugs. "There's not a lot I can do about that." He slips his arms around his lover's neck and leans in to graze his lips over Sam's. "I bet they'll be so distracted during the game, trying to figure out which of us is the bottom, that I might actually win a hand."

Sam laughs. "You suck at poker, do you?" he murmurs, nipping softly at Ryan's mouth, thumbs drawing light circles over the inseams of his jeans.

Ryan sighs heavily. "I confess it's true. I keep telling them we need to have Scrabble tournaments... None of them take me up on that." He grins, thinking of the last time he and Sam attempted a game.

"Good thing if they'd play like we do," Sam says with another laugh, sliding his hands around to Ryan's ass and pulling him in even closer. "So, that's tomorrow night. What are we doing tonight?"

"I was planning on doing... you." Ryan snorts a laugh. "Big surprise, I know." God, the heat radiating off Sam is so intense. "I just love being at work and thinking about how, in just a few hours, I'll get to go home to my gorgeous boyfriend. And bang his brains out."

Sam grins. "Sounds good to me," he murmurs, smiling, sliding his hands up under Ryan's shirt and over his chest, fingers lightly twisting his nipples.

Ryan shivers, pleasure shocking through him in an instant. Just like his lover knew it would. He threads his fingers through Sam's short hair and angles to kiss him deeply, licking into the wet heat of his mouth. Moaning softly at the taste.

Pinching harder, Sam lets their tongues tangle, groaning into Ryan's mouth as his cock hardens even further, straining against the zipper of his jeans.

"I want you," Ryan whispers hoarsely, with a sharp nip at Sam's bottom lip. "I want to watch you prep for me."

Fuck. Sam nods, arousal coiling tight at the base of his spine. "Not here," he says. "In the bedroom."

"Okay." Ryan sucks on Sam's lip, then releases him, getting to his feet once more. It's been a while since they've done this - since he's actually watched Sam finger his own ass, _for him_ , no less - and Ryan feels so charged up it's like he could leap right out of his skin.

Sam takes Ryan's hand and leads him to the bedroom, turning to touch him, kiss him as they step inside.

Ryan's already hard at work shedding his clothing, particularly because his jeans are just too fucking tight to be comfortable at the moment. He hops a little, working off his trainers, but soon he's standing before his lover completely nude. And completely hard.

"Anything particular requests?" Sam asks, taking a little more time to undress, too fucking busy watching his lover. "Other than watching me prep?"

"Yeah," Ryan whispers, and gives his lover a grin. "Pretend like I'm not watching you."

Sam grins back, ducking his head a little shyly. Christ. He wads his clothes in a ball and tosses them in the general direction of the closet. Grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside table and kneewalks to the middle of the bed, his back turned to his lover. Usually if he was doing this, it would be to use a dildo or something, so he slicks a couple fingers and reaches behind, between his cheeks, rubbing them slowly over his hole, a low groan spilling from his lips.

 _God_. Ryan's mouth waters as he watches. "Did you ever think of me? While you did this?" he asks softly.

Sam nods, pushing one finger inside with a low moan. "I think of you all the time when we're not together, but especially when I'm doing this, jerking off..."

It takes real effort for Ryan not to touch, not to reach out and stroke his fingers slowly down Sam's spine. Fuck, his lover is gorgeous. So much coiled strength beneath heated skin, the graceful play of his muscles as he opens himself. For Ryan.

A second finger worked inside, his body stretching slowly but surely, and Sam groans again, glancing over his shoulder at Ryan with eyes gone dark.

Entranced by that _look_ , so fucking rich with sex, Ryan gets onto the bed behind his lover. He feels like he's being hypnotized. "Down," he whispers, pushing two fingers lightly against the small of Sam's back.

Sam goes with the push, bracing himself on his forearms, his hole slick and open, his body spread for his lover. Christ.

His breath catches, and Ryan rubs his fingertips against that glistening skin. Then he pushes just inside, slowly penetrating until he has three fingers as deep in his lover as he can get them. He twists his wrist, rubbing over that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck," Sam breathes, swallowing hard, his cock jerking between his thighs.

"You fucking love this," Ryan murmurs, slowly stroking that spot again and smiling faintly. "I never would've guessed, when I met you."

"Yeah?" Sam's cock throbs again and he groans, eyes closed, his hole grasping at Ryan's fingers. "Why's that?"

Ryan shrugs, and leans down to lick a wet trail upwards from the base of Sam's spine. "Stupid preconceptions, I guess." He really should know better.

Sam shivers. "It feels fucking amazing," he murmurs with a small shrug. He's never been one to let his ego get in way of his pleasure.

"And this?" Ryan whispers, pulling his fingers away and replacing them with the head of his cock, rocking his hips to nudge just past the initial resistance.

"So much better. Christ." Sam shudders with pleasure, his cock jerking again, dripping precome onto the sheets below.

Ryan braces his hands against the bed, covering Sam's body with his own. He hitches deeper, his breath catching hard at how damn good it feels. "Love you," he whispers, grazing his lips over Sam's nape. "Love being inside you."

Sam nods. "Love you too," he murmurs, pushing back a little, taking Ryan still even deeper. "Love your cock inside me, filling me... _fuck_..."

Ducking his head, Ryan smothers a groan against his lover's shoulder. He works himself in by fractions, almost there, almost... Finally he bottoms out with a whimper, fully buried inside Sam. "Ohh, fuck yes," he breathes, drawing back and then setting up a steady pace that sparks fire up his spine.

Sam groans, keeping his hips angled back, his body open, every thrust going straight to his cock as his release edges closer and closer. "Harder," he grits out, determined that Ryan not hold back with him.

"You're asking for it," Ryan warns, but he grins. He fucking _loves_ that Sam's asking for it, and knows there's no question of whether he can take it. He kneels back up and digs his hands into Sam's hips. And with every harsh thrust inside, he yanks his lover back to meet him.

"Fuck, yes," Sam groans, crying out as Ryan gets just the right angle. "So fucking good..."

Sweat beads on Ryan's skin, his muscles straining and he breathes hard, picking up the pace, slamming deep again and again. Sam's smooth bare back is taunting him, tempting him. Ryan wants to fucking bite him.

Bracing himself on one arm, Sam reaches under, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking in time with Ryan's thrusts. "Fuck, yes, fuck me," he growls, arousal coiling tighter and tighter, Ryan's cock filling him so fucking perfectly.

It's impossible to hold out -- or to hold back. Ryan lets go of Sam's hips and steadies himself against the bed. And he sinks his teeth into his lover's shoulder, his blood rushing hot with the feeling. Praying that Sam won't have to film shirtless for a week or so.

Sam shouts, shock rocketing through him, and comes, hard, his cock spurting hot thick jets of white over his fingers and onto the bed below.

The instant he feels Sam start to quake around him, Ryan lets go. He hides his face against his lover's throat, smothering a triumphant cry. Gradually, he gasps for breath, slowly coming back to himself.

"Fuck," Sam breathes, shuddering through the last of the aftershocks. He releases his cock and folds up even tighter for a moment, taking comfort in the weight and feel of his lover's body around him.

"Sorry," Ryan whispers, the word smeared against Sam's skin. "I should've warned you. I mean, hell, I should've _asked_ ," he adds, feeling guilt already creeping in like mist.

"It's okay," Sam says then laughs. "It's more than okay. I like teeth," he amends, linking his fingers with Ryan's. "Love you."

Still feeling a bit sheepish, Ryan carefully pulls out and mops himself up with a handful of tissues. "I hope it's okay with your work, though," he whispers, lying down on his side next to his lover, and trailing his fingers over the fresh mark on Sam's shoulder.

"I didn't even think about that," Sam says. And he should have. Christ. But... "Make-up'll take care of it," he decides with a shrug.

"Make-up'll take care of it," Ryan echoes softly. He presses a tender kiss to the bruise. "And you can return the favor, if you want. Well, okay -- _maybe_ you'll be able to talk me into it."

"I know where I'd like to use my teeth," Sam teases, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, yeah?" Ryan raises an eyebrow, instantly suspicious. And not without good reason, he figures. He sits up and circles his arms around his bare knees, looking down at his lover. "Where's that?"

"Between your legs," Sam answers, grinning, waiting for Ryan to freak out on him. "Thighs, balls, cock..."

Ryan shudders. "What, like, _bite_? For real, the way I just bit you?" He's learned that he can handle - and even welcome - a certain amount of pain in that region when he's aroused. But... "Won't you... I mean, couldn't you, like, actually damage something doing that?"

"Do you really think I'd take any chance of really hurting you?" Sam asks. "It's not something I'd be doing spur-of-the-moment so I'd take my time, slowly increase the pressure, make sure it was something you were getting off on."

Embarrassed, Ryan blushes. "So, exactly all the things I didn't do with you, just now."

Sam shrugs. "That was different," he says. "Sometimes it's good to be spontaneous."

Sighing, Ryan leans down and softly kisses his lover. "You are so fucking hot," he whispers. "I'm still sorry I lost control."

"Okay, but you'd better believe me when I say you're forgiven," Sam says. "Plus you made me come my brains out, so I hope you do it again sometime," he adds with a huge, completely unrepentant grin.

"There is that." Ryan leans down and licks over the bruise again, then just keeps licking, pushing Sam to his back so he has better access to his throat. "It's got to happen then. It's just inevitable."

Sam groans and slides his hands down Ryan's back, cupping his ass and pulling him in close.

Nipping gently at Sam's collarbone, Ryan snickers. "Haven't you had enough?" he asks, even as he shifts to rub their cocks together.

"Are you kidding?" Sam says. "I can never get enough of you," he murmurs, turning his head to capture Ryan's mouth with his.

[To chapter fifty-three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872061)


End file.
